


Body like a back road

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Body like a back road

  
**_Got a girl from the Southside, got braids in her hair_** **** __  
First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell up out my chair  
Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks  
Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats  
  
Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' fifteen in a thirty, I ain't in no hurry  
I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can  
  
The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt  
But I can turn 'em inside out, I don't need no help  
Got a hips like honey, so thick and so sweet  
It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets

 

 

“You’re right, sleeping naked is really comfortable” you chuckled while getting rid of your satin robe, carelessly tossing it onto the floor before climbing on the bed. You just had gotten out of the shower, your body feeling refreshed and soft as your Shea butter body milk always worked its wonders.

 

Chris had a soft smile resting on his face while watching you lie next to him, his eyes slowly scanning your body. A soft sigh left his lips when you raised your eyebrow while staring at him. He just shook his head and placed his hand on your big stomach. “Weirdo” you mumbled before chuckling. You bent your knees and let out a relaxes sigh as the bed felt like a gigantic, soft pillow.

 

While you stared up at the ceiling while slowly losing yourself in your thoughts, Chris began to think about the day he met you. How he was happy with his life but the void in his chest always reminded him that he hadn’t found the love of his life yet. The actor had never pictured how the right woman for him would look like but the second his eyes landed on yours, he knew.

 

Chris’s eyes quickly scanned your body from head to toe while thinking how much it. Your skin was his favorite color, he loved how is shone beautifully in the sunlight. He loved your thick thighs, he bit his lip as he remembered how much he loves feeling them wrapped around his waist when making love to you or using them as pillows when napping on your lap. He placed his hand on your thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, showing his appreciation for your body while you hummed and slowly closed your eyes, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

 

The actor’s eyes then moved up to your big belly and he couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he loved blowing raspberries on it whenever you were distracted. Chris then remembered the few times you had felt insecure about your big stomach because society’s standards had gotten to your head. Chris thought about how he had made you lie down on the bed in just your underwear before placing tender kisses all over your stomach and chest, hoping that his gesture would make you feel confident (which worked).

 

 ** _Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_** **** __  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' fifteen in a thirty, I ain't in no hurry  
I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can  
  
We're out here in the boondocks with the breeze and the birds  
Tangled up in the tall grass with my lips on hers  
On a highway to heaven, headed south of her smile  
Get there when we get there, every inch is a mile

 

 

“What are you thinking about?” your soft voice pulled the actor out of his trance, his eyes focusing on your tired face while a smile crept onto his face. “I’m being grateful for my blessing” he responded to which you nodded your head. “What is it?” you raised your eyebrow.

 

“You”

 

Your boyfriend’s words made your heart flutter in your chest while you turned your body towards him, throwing your leg across his waist while enjoying the sight of him naked. “That’s so sweet” you whispered, your hand caressing his cheek.

 

Chris grinned before turning his hand and kissing your palm, wanting to show you how much you meant with him with a simple gesture. “Ever since you walked into my life, it’s been a blessing. Every single day.

 

I was happy with my life but couldn’t find the right woman for me. I searched for years but without success. The second I gave up and started to accept that I might die alone, I met you and the idea was instantly forgotten”.

 

You bit your lip while trying to keep your eyes from filling themselves with happy tears as you listened to your boyfriend’s love confession. He always showed and voiced his love and appreciation for you and you never got sick of it because he always brought you close to tears.

 

“Now, I was just thinking of how much I love your body. How I’m honored to be able to touch it and appreciate it. I’ve memorized every single inch of your body and still loose my mind just looking at it” Chris’s fingers drew random patterns up and down your thick thigh while a shiver ran down your spine.

 

“I thought that I had seen the beauty in everything and everyone but I was so wrong, [Y/N]. You thought me the real meaning of beauty, love and life. And I can’t thank you enough for that, baby”.

 

“I love you so much” your voice cracked at the end while you blinked the tears away, not being able to describe how much love you had for your boyfriend. He gave you another breathtaking smile while wrapping his arm around your thick waist and pulling you closer to him.

 

“And I love you, [Y/N]. And I can’t wait to live the rest of my life with you beside me” you smashed your lips against Chris’s, pouring all your love for him in the kiss while wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him on top of you, your legs snaked around his waist. No further words were spoken while the two of you slowly began to make love to one another.

 

 ** _Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_** **** __  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' fifteen in a thirty, I ain't in no hurry  
I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can  
  
I'ma take it slow  
Just as fast as I can  
(Body like a back road)  
(Drivin' with my eyes closed)  
Got braids in her hair  
(I know every curve like the back of my hand)


End file.
